IHannah Montana
by Retroforce Studios
Summary: Hannah and Lola go to Seattle to be on ICarly. Liley!


Disclaimer: I don't own ICarly or Hannah Montana.

A/N: This is a crossover of Hannah and ICarly, and is the prqual for Who Said, Who Said, I Can't Be Superman, and the Sequle to Hannah Montana 3000!

IHannah Montana

Carly and Sam were finishing up a web show while Freddie was filming.

"Don't forget to watch us nexted week," said Carly.

"Yeah, Don't forget," said Sam.

"We well have Hannah Montana right here on ICarly," said Carly.

"That's right, Hannah Montana, here on ICarly," said Sam.

"Next Week," said Carly.

"Yeah, Next week," said Sam.

Freddie hits a few keys on his Computer and gives the all clear.

"I can't believe you got Hannah Montana to agree to be on ICarly," said Carly.

"Well, my cousin, Jake, is her friend, and even did an episode of Zombie High with her," said Sam.

"Wait a second, your cousin is Jake Ryan," said Freddie.

"Jake Ryan, the TV star," said Carly.

"Yes," said Sam.

"Can I have his Number," asked Carly?

"Maybe you can get it from him nexted week when he is here with Hannah next week," said Sam.

"Maybe we should check the reviews," said Freddie.

They went down the elevator to the Kitchen, and got on the Computer to read the reviews.

"Oliver, Malibu: Can't wait for Hannah Montana!"

"Tom, Seattle, Sam, you are the coolest!"

"Kira, Reefside, How did you guys score Hannah Montana?"

"Kim, Cleveland, Great show, Carly. Sam, you are so funny."

"When are people going to say something about me," asked Freddie?

"Your a Dork," said Sam, "You happy now?"

"Hey," said Freddie, "I was hoping that it would something nice."

"Yeah, well don't get your hopes up, dork," said Sam.

"Why can't you two just get along," asked Carly?

"He's a stupid dork," said Sam.

"She's evil," said Freddie.

"Thank you, geek," said Sam.

Carly stormed up the stairs leaving Sam and Freddie alone.

"Why do you have to be so mean," asked Freddie"

"It's what I do," said Sam, as she hit him in the back of the Head.

One week has past now and Carly, Sam and Freddie are setting up for the show. There was a knock at the door and Spencer opened it.

"Hi, Can I help you, Miss," asked Spencer?

"I'm Hannah Montana, I'm here to be on ICarly," said Hannah.

"And I'm her best friend, Lola Luftnagle," said Lola.

"And I'm Drake Bell," said Spencer.

"No, you're not, Drake is shorter then you," said Lola.

Carly comes down the stairs to see if Hannah was there.

"Hannah Montana, glad you could make it," said Carly.

I hope you mind but I brought my best friend Lola with me," said Hannah.

"I'm just glad you agreed to come on ICarly," said Carly.

"Hey, I watch the show every week, and I'm glad to get the chance to be on ICarly," said Hannah.

Carly had Hannah and Lola take the elevator up to the studio.

"You almost lost us our guest," said Carly.

"How was I suppose to know she was Hannah Montana," asked Spencer?

"Watch MTV, and lesson to some music," said Carly, as she went up the stairs.

Spencer sat down on the couch and turned on the TV to MTV. Once upstairs Carly saw that Freddie was hanging upside down, Sam and Lola were laughing.

"What is going on," asked Carly?

"Well, you see Freddie tried to hit on Hannah so I hung him by his feet," said Sam.

"Come on, she is Hot," said Freddie.

"I think we should give him another push," said Sam.

"Can we just use him like a PiЯata," asked Lola?

"Don't I get a say in this," asked Freddie?

"Sorry, Freddie, but once Lola makes up her mind, you can't talk her out of it," said Hannah, "So Carly, when are we going to start?"

"Once we get Freddie Down so he can work the camera," answered Carly.

"Can't he just do the work upside down," asked Sam?

"NO," yelled Freddie, "Now get me down!"

Sam handed Lola a pair of sciwers to cut him down.

"Wouldn't dropping him on his head hurt the poor boy," asked Hannah?

"Nah, I trip him at school all the time, his head is use to the beating," said Sam.

"You're evil," said Freddie, as Lola cut the rope.

Freddie lands on his head and blacks out.

"Oh, that's freaking great, he's dead," said Sam.

Carly checks on Freddie.

"He's just unconscious," said Carly, "He should wake up soon."

"Dam, I thought I had finally killed him," said Sam.

Carly, Lola, and Hannah stared at Sam.

"What, every girl has to have a goal," said Sam.

"That's mean," said Hannah.

"Well, it's a cruel world for the geek," said Sam.

"So, now who is going to get us online," asked Carly?

Sam looked over at the Jumbo buckets of water.

"Carly, give me a hand with the lazy boy," said Sam.

Carly helped Sam with Freddie, they carried him over to the bucket of water, and plunged his head into the ice cold water, Freddie jumps up.

"What the hell was that for," asked Freddie?

"Well, you were unconscious, and we needed you wake to do the show," said Sam.

"Why should I," asked Freddie, "You always treat me like trash."

"Well, you are," said Sam.

"Keep it up, I think people are liking this," said Lola, as everyone realizes that she is holding the camera.

"I didn't know you knew that stuff," said Hannah.

"I don't, but it is easy to click a button that says connect," said Lola.

Well, Freddie, looks like she can have your job," said Sam.

"Fine, she can have it, I'm out of here," said Freddie.

Carly ran to caught Freddie before the Elevator reached the top.

"Freddie, we need you," said Carly.

"You don't need me, you have Sam, and Lola," said Freddie.

"Lola, is a guest, and Sam, well, she's just not you," said Carly.

"Does that mean you'll go out with me, if I stay," asked Freddie?

"No, but if you leave now, you'll never know what could happened with use in the future," said Carly.

"Ok, then, I'll stay," said Freddie, as Carly hugged him.

"Gross, you hugged the geek," said Sam.

"So, are we going to start this interview, or just have fun," asked Hannah?

Freddie takes the camera from Lola, she then takes a seat next to Hannah.

"Ok, everyone, as you already know we have Hannah Montana and her best friend Lola Luftnagle, here as our guest today," said Carly.

"And we also found out that if we ever want to replace Freddie, we could get Lola to work the camera," said Sam.

"That's it, wait till we are off line, Sam," yelled Freddie!

"Like you really have the guts," said Sam.

Carly picked up two Frisbees and threw them at Sam and Freddie.

"Hey," said Sam.

"What was that for," asked Freddie?

"To shut you two up," said Carly, "Now, Freddie, get the camera over here."

Freddie picks the camera back up, Sam grabs her remote and stands next to Carly.

"Ok, now that we know Sam and Freddie need to see a mental help, let's get Hannah to answer some questions from our views," said Carly.

"The first one is from, Doug in Carson City," said Sam, as Freddie turned on the Clip.

"Hannah, were do you come up all the cool songs," asked Doug?

"Well, Doug, most of the songs I have my Dad write, but some songs like, True Friend, One in a Million, and I Miss You, I wrote based off of my Relationship with Lola, when I dated Jake Ryan, and when I lost my mom in a Car Rack," said Hannah.

"Ok, now the Next one is from, London in Boston," said Carly.

"Oh, Hannah, It's London, I was wondering where you got the coat that you wore at the New Years thingy with Dick Clark," asked London?

"I got it from Macey▓s," said Hannah.

"Now we have one from, Kat from Chicago," said Sam.

"Hi, Hannah and Lola, I hope this isn't to private but I was wondering if the rumor about you two dating was true," asked Kat?

"Well, uh," said Hannah as she looked over at Lola.

"Maybe that was a bit much," said Lola.

"Well, you did promise to answer any questions that our viewers had for you," said Carly.

"Yeah, but..." said Hannah.

"No, Buts," said Sam, "Don't make use something I had planned for Freddie."

"Oh, come on," said Lola.

"What exactly do you have planned," asked Freddie?

"Oh, you'll find out when you go home tonight," said Sam.

"Well maybe I'm not going home," said Freddie.

"Doesn't matter, I got stuff for if you stay," said Sam.

"You're Evil," said Freddie.

"Thank you," said Sam.

"Alright after that entrainment, I think people would like to know if you two are dating," said Carly, as Freddie zooms in on Hannah and Lola.

"Well, will it really make a difference if we are," asked Lola?

"Not to us but then again we are only three fan," said Carly.

"I think it would be brave," said Sam.

"It would be so Hot," said Freddie.

"Freddie," yelled Carly!

"You know you're the only one for me, Carly," said Freddie.

"I don't think so," said Carly.

"I'll get you in my dreams," said Freddie.

"Gross," said Sam.

"Ok, for the viewers of ICarly, we have been going out for awhile now" said Hannah.

"Sorry to all the guys out there but she is mine," said Lola.

"Well you heard it hear first, on ICarly, Hannah and Lola are officially together," said Carly.

"I bet that there are lots of guys out there with their hearts broken," said Sam, "I'll fix them at school on Monday."

"Now, now, Sam, you can't have every guy at our school," said Carly.

"I wasn't going to date them, just throw them into lockers," said Sam.

"Well, if you put it that way, leave Jason out of it," said Carly.

"Why," asked Sam?

"Do I even have to tell you," asked Carly?

"I think she likes him," said Lola.

"I think you're right," said Sam.

"For once I think Sam should hurt someone," said Freddie.

"Ok, you'll be first," said Sam as she shock her fist in front of his face.

"Ok, that is all that we have for you this week," said Carly.

Freddie turned off the web link, and put the camera down.

"Wow, we had over a million people view our show," said Freddie.

"Over a Million," yelled Carly!

"Oh, crud," said Sam.

"What," asked Carly?

"That means people know that I plan to hurt them on Monday," said Sam.

"Look at it this way, so many people might call in sick on Monday and they close down for the day," said Carly.

"Well, at lest I would still be able to beat up on Freddie," said Sam.

"Why me," asked Freddie?

"Because you're a geek," said Sam.

They got on the Elevator, Freddie stayed away from Sam, once in the kitchen, Freddie pulled up the Reviews.

"Serena, Tokyo: Sam, you remind me of a friend of mine."

"Herminie, London: That was Magical and funny."

"Cindy, Seattle: Don't worry, Freddie, I'll protect you from Sam."

"Looks like this girl couldn't kill herself," said Sam.

Carly hits Sam in the head.

"What, I was just saying that any girl that wants Freddie has to be suicidal," said Sam.

While they continued to read the reviews, there was a knock at the door, Spencer opens it.

"Holy cow, it's Robby Ray," yelled Spencer!

"Oh my God, I love Robby Ray," said Sam, "I love the Mullet."

"Sorry, but I grow it out," said Robby Ray.

"That's fine, you can always get your hair cut," said Sam, "And we can do it on ICarly."

"Woo, doggie, I don't think so," said Robby Ray.

"Sweet Nibbles," said Hannah, "Sam, that's my Dad."

"So, I guess that means I could become your step-mom," said Sam.

"Yeah, I don't think so," said Carly as she pulled Sam away from Robby Ray, "And stop drooling."

"Well, bud, we should get going, we are due in Huston, tomorrow morning," said Robby Ray.

"We should of got him on ICarly," said Sam.

"Maybe next time," said Carly.

Robby Ray, Hannah, and Lola, went down to their limo waiting outside for them.

"They seemed nice," said Robby Ray, "But that Sam could take it a little easy on Freddie."

Hannah and Lola stared at him.

"What, I watched the show on-line," said Robby Ray.

Hannah and Lola remove their wigs.

"So, now that they world knows that you two are together, what are you going to do," asked Robby Ray?

"Seem thing we always do, Daddy," said Miley.

"And what's that," asked Robby Ray?

"We going on with our lives," said Lilly.

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this one-shot, everyone who reads this please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
